the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Canal+ (Spanish TV channel)
| closed date = | picture format = 576p25 (SDTV 16:9) 1080i (HDTV) | share = 1,6% | share as of = 2012 | share source = ANNA | network = Movistar+ | owner = Telefónica (2015-2016) PRISA TV (1990-2015) | slogan = | country = Spain | language = Spanish | broadcast area = Nationwide | affiliates = | headquarters = Tres Cantos, Spain | former names = | replaced names = Canal+ 1 | replaced by names = #0 | sister names = Canal+ Liga, Canal+ Liga Multi, Canal+ Liga de Campeones, Canal+ Fútbol, Canal+ Deportes, Canal+ Deportes 2 HD, Canal+ Golf, Sportmanía, Canal+ Acción, Canal+ Comedia, Canal+ DCine Canal+ Xtra, Canal+ Toros, Canal+ 3D, Canal+ Yomvi, 40 TV. | timeshift names = | web = www.canalplus.es | terr serv 1 = | terr chan 1 = | sat serv 1 = Movistar+ | sat chan 1 = Channel 7 | sat serv 2 = | sat chan 2 = | cable serv 1 = | cable serv 2 = | cable chan 1 = | cable chan 2 = | sat radio serv 1 = | sat radio chan 1 = | iptv serv 1 = Movistar+ | iptv chan 1 = Channel 7 | iptv serv 2 = | iptv chan 2 = | online serv 1 = | online chan 1 = }} Canal+ was a Spanish commercial television channel, launched in September 1990 on terrestrial television frequencies. The channel was operated by Telefónica and was available on the digital satellite television and IPTV platform Movistar+. In 1997, new channels using the Canal+ brand were launched in Spain. Just as on the other markets were Canal+ was present, the channels were named after colours: Canal+ Rojo (Canal+ Red) and Canal+ Azul (Canal+ Blue). A special channel broadcasting content in 16:9 aspect ratio was launched later on, but it was replaced by a time-shift channel in 2001. In 2003, the colour channels were replaced with the 2nd channel called Canal+ 2 and three movies and sports channels. The major were effected from 21 July 2003. In 2005, the Spanish government agreed on a change in the license terms for the channel. The permission to change the channel from a mostly encrypted channel into a 24-hour free-to-air channel was officially given by the council of ministers on 29 July 2005. From November 2005, its analogue terrestrial frequencies were given to Sogecable's new channel named Cuatro ("Four"). A High-definition version of Canal+ (Canal+ HD) was on air. In 2010, it became the first Spanish channel to offer 3D TV through Canal+ 3D. On 8th of July 2015, cable providers stop to carry the channel. From 1 February 2016, it was replaced by a new channel #0 (Cero).Telefonica to replace Canal Plus with new channel called #0. Telecompaper.com. References Category:Canal+ (Spanish satellite broadcasting company) Category:Defunct television channels in Spain Category:Television stations in the Community of Madrid Category:Media in Madrid Category:Companies based in the Community of Madrid Category:Television channels and stations established in 1990 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2016 Category:1990 establishments in Spain Category:2016 disestablishments in Spain Category:Defunct companies of Spain Category:PRISA TV